Revancha por amor
by Fox McCloude
Summary: Ash hace una visita al Gimnasio Cerulean, para desafiar a Misty a una batalla, pero, ¿qué es lo que busca realmente? PokéShipping Oneshot.


**Revancha por Amor**

**Por Fox McCloude**

**Disclaimer: **Pokémon es propiedad de Satoshi Tajiri y Nintendo.

* * *

_**Ciudad Cerulean…**_

Caminaba con paso firme hacia el Gimnasio Cerulean. Tenía una expresión llena de determinación en el rostro, a pesar de que por dentro estaba hecho un manojo de nervios, por no decir más. Parte de él aún no podía creer lo que estaba a punto de hacer. Pero ya estaba ahí, no podía echarse para atrás. Tenía claro lo que debía hacer, y estaba resuelto a hacerlo, fuese como fuese.

- "Tranquilo, Ash." – se decía mentalmente, tratando de controlarse. – "Ya estás aquí, tienes que hacer un último esfuerzo." -

A sus 19 años de edad, Ash Ketchum había cambiado mucho desde que comenzó su viaje Pokémon por primera vez. Su cabello negro azabache seguía igual de rebelde que antaño, aunque algo más espeso. Su tez estaba algo tostada a causa de los viajes, y a pesar de que a los 10 años era algo pequeño y esmirriado para su edad, ahora estaba mucho más alto y mostraba una complexión aún delgada, pero más atlética. El chaleco azul sin mangas que llevaba dejaba al descubierto sus brazos, con un buen tono de musculatura sin llegar a lo exagerado. Llevaba pantalones negros y tenis rojos, y en las manos llevaba guantes sin dedos a juego con los zapatos. Ya no era un niño, ahora era todo un hombre hecho y derecho.

Hacía seis meses había ganado el campeonato regional de Kanto, y con ello, el derecho a enfrentarse a los miembros de la Elite 4, para hacerse acreedor al tan anhelado título de Maestro Pokémon. No iba a ser nada fácil, pero Ash se caracterizaba porque le encantaban los retos, entre más difíciles, mejor. Siempre estaba listo para enfrentarse a lo que fuera, no le temía a nada. O por lo menos, a casi nada. Lo que estaba a punto de hacer, requería de muchísimo más valor que cualquier otra cosa a la que se hubiera enfrentado antes. Enfrentarse a la Elite 4 no sonaba más difícil que lo que iba a hacer ahora.

Ash, quien con los años había comenzado a despertar mucha admiración entre las mujeres por su buena apariencia y su gran habilidad como entrenador, no parecía nada orgulloso ni adulado por ello; su corazón le pertenecía a alguien en específico: cierta pelirroja se lo había robado. No supo como, ni cuando, tal vez con los buenos momentos que pasó con ella, tan despacio que no se dio cuenta, o tal vez el hecho de haberse separado durante tanto tiempo le hizo entender cuanta falta le hacía. ¿En qué momento comenzó a tener sentimientos tan fuertes hacia esa chica, a quien antes solo consideraba como su "mejor amiga"? Bien, eso ya no importaba. El hecho era que estaban ahí, y que no podría reprimirlos más. Pero no iba a ser fácil. Tenía un plan, y esperaba que diera resultado. A él le gustaba hacer las cosas a su manera, y siempre había funcionado, de un modo u otro.

- Bueno, Pikachu, ya llegamos. -

- Pikachu. -

El roedor eléctrico amarillo, su mejor amigo e inseparable compañero, Pikachu, observó desde el hombro de Ash, el edificio ante ellos. Era el Gimnasio Cerulean. El gran cartel con el Dewgong en la entrada seguía allí, igual y como él lo recordaba. El lugar estaba casi exactamente igual a la primera vez que lo vio, hacía ya tantos años.

- Llegó la hora. – dijo Ash, mientras caminaba hacia la puerta, y con un dedo tembloroso, tocó el botón del intercomunicador que había junto a la puerta de entrada.

_**¡BIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIIP!**_

Después de tocar el botón, tuvo que reprimir un impulso momentáneo de querer salir corriendo, respiró profundo para calmarse, y esperar hasta que le respondieran.

- _¿Quién es?_ – respondió una voz femenina. En la pantallita apareció una chica de cabello largo azul: era Violeta, la segunda de las Hermanas Sensacionales.

- Hey, Violeta. – saludó el entrenador.

-_ ¿Ash? Vaya, qué de tiempo. – _respondió la peliazul. - _¿Qué haces por aquí? -_

- Nada especial, solo… bueno, en realidad, vengo para atender un asuntito sin terminar con Misty. – el entrenador se rascó detrás de la cabeza.

- _¿Y qué clase de "asuntito", si se puede saber? – _Violeta se cruzó de brazos, mirando al entrenador con suspicacia.

- Eso no es de tu incumbencia. – dijo Ash firmemente. – Bueno, no quiero parecer grosero, pero, ¿será que puedo pasar? Ha sido un largo viaje, y estoy un poco cansado, tú entiendes. -

- _De acuerdo, como quieras, enseguida te abro. – _respondió Violeta antes de desaparecer de la pantalla, sin embargo, Ash alcanzó a verle un atisbo de sonrisita maliciosa antes de que se apagara.

Como un minuto después, la puerta se abrió y apareció Violeta, acompañada de otra chica, con cabello rosa oscuro, esta era Lily, la tercera de las hermanas. Apenas salió, Violeta fue y lo saludó con un gran abrazo y un beso en la mejilla.

- Wow, wow, contrólate, Vio.- dijo Lily. – No queremos que nuestra hermanita se encele, ¿o sí? -

- Ah, vamos, Lily. – dijo Violeta. – Solo es que me da gusto verlo, ¿qué tiene de malo? -

- Jeje, bueno, también me da gusto verlas. – dijo Ash, tratando de quitarse sutilmente a Violeta de encima. – Bueno, en fin, ¿dónde está Misty? -

- En la piscina, haciendo su rutina diaria, ¿dónde más? – dijo Lily. – Hace más que nosotras tres juntas, debo decir. Pasa, ya te llevamos con ella. -

Ash entró tras las hermanas, y los tres se dirigieron hacia la enorme piscina que estaba en todo el centro del gimnasio. La usaban para dos propósitos principales, primero, para las batallas contra los retadores, y segundo, para los espectáculos subacuáticos. Espectáculos que Ash no había tenido oportunidad de ver en mucho tiempo, y que quizás le gustaría en un futuro no muy lejano, cuando tuviese tiempo libre.

- Por cierto, ¿y Daisy? – preguntó Ash por el camino, al notar que la mayor de las hermanas no se veía por ninguna parte.

- De vacaciones. – respondió Lily. – Ella y Tracey se fueron en un crucero por las Islas Naranja, y no estarán por aquí un largo rato. –

- Ya veo. – dijo Ash. Ya le habían comentado algo de que el observador Pokémon ya se traía algo con la mayor de las hermanas de Misty.

- *Suspiro*, es deprimente. – dijo Violeta de pronto.

- ¿Qué? -

- Que yo soy la única que… no, no me hagas caso. -

En el borde de la piscina vio unas sandalias y una toalla. De inmediato dedujo donde debía estar ella, caminó hacia el borde y miró hacia el interior de la piscina. Abajo, a través del agua, alcanzó a ver los arrecifes de coral artificiales que habían colocado Misty y sus hermanas, para que sus Pokémon se sintieran más "en ambiente", y después de recorrerlo con la mirada un poco, vio a Misty nadando felizmente, en compañía de su Azumarrill y Caserin. Supo que era ella de inmediato, pese a que estaba muy abajo, esos movimientos llenos de gracia y elegancia, como los de una sirena, eran inconfundibles. Ash sonrió al verla.

- ¡Oye, Misty! – gritó Violeta hacia el agua para que ella pudiera escucharla. - ¡Mira quien vino a visitarte! -

Misty tardó un rato en responder, pero en cuanto se percató de que Ash estaba allí con sus hermanas, observándola, de inmediato comenzó a nadar hacia la superficie para recibirlo. En cuanto salió del agua, Ash tuvo que reprimir un gemido que por poco se le sale: Misty pareció una ninfa emergiendo de las profundidades.

- ¿Ash? Vaya, qué sorpresa. – sonrió la pelirroja. - ¿Qué haces por aquí? -

- Bueno… pasaba por aquí, y pensé en… venir a saludarte. – respondió él, dándole la mano para ayudarla a salir del agua. Y fue entonces que pudo apreciarla bien del todo.

Su cabello rojizo estaba más largo, pero seguía peinado en esa misma coleta de lado que la caracterizaba, que ahora caía sobre su hombro izquierdo. Misty tenía la tez clara, y unos hermosos ojos verdes. Era alta para su edad, aunque ahora Ash la sobrepasaba por unos 7 cm. El traje de baño de color blanco que llevaba puesto le permitió apreciar su esbelta figura: Misty siempre había sido una chica delgada, pero los años no le habían pasado en vano, su busto había crecido notablemente, y junto con sus anchas y bien formadas caderas y su estrecha cintura formaban una silueta perfecta. El hecho de estar mojada en ese momento la hacía ver, si cabía, aún más sexy.

- ¿Para saludarme? – dijo ella, cogiendo la toalla para secarse. – Te conozco bien, dudo que vinieras aquí sin una razón. –

- Vamos, ¿no puedo venir a decirle hola a mi mejor amiga? – dijo él, tratando de hacerse el tonto. – Especialmente ahora que… -

- Ya lo sé, lo vi por televisión. – lo interrumpió ella. – Felicidades por ganar el torneo, por cierto. -

- Gracias. – dijo él. – En unas dos semanas tendré que pasar de nuevo por la Meseta Indigo, ya sabes, para enfrentarme a la Elite. -

- No va a ser fácil. – dijo Misty. – Pero… has mejorado. Tal vez, con un poco de suerte… -

- ¿Suerte? – dijo Ash. – No te creas, he estado entrenando muy duro. No pienso dejarle nada a la suerte. -

- Eso sí que suena como el Ash que conozco. – rió ella.

- Bien, nosotras como que mejor nos vamos. – dijo Violeta, echándose para atrás, como sin querer la cosa. – Ash, te dejamos para que atiendas tus "asuntitos" con Misty, seguro que ustedes dos tendrán mucho de qué hablar. -

- No se molesten, esto no tomará mucho. – dijo el entrenador, para que las hermanas no se fueran. Luego se volteó a ver a Misty, aunque tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo por no mirarla más de lo necesario. – Misty… ¿tendrías una batalla de gimnasio conmigo? -

- ¿Perdón? – preguntó Misty.

- Espera un segundo. – dijo Violeta. – Creo que yo tampoco entendí bien la última parte. -

- Dije, que si quieres tener una batalla de gimnasio conmigo. – repitió Ash.

- ¿Una batalla de gimnasio? ¿Acaso solo viniste a retarme? – replicó Misty.

- Ah, vaya, ¿solo era eso? – dijo Violeta, evidentemente decepcionada de que no fuera lo que pensaba. – Y yo que pensaba que por fin… -

- Shh, no enfrente de Misty. – le dijo Lily, dándole un codazo para que se callara.

- Alguien me dijo por ahí que, últimamente, los retadores salen de este gimnasio con el rabo entre las patas. – trató de poner como excusa, e ignorando los comentarios de las otras dos hermanas. – Digamos que… quería comprobarlo por mí mismo. -

- Tsk, por favor, están exagerando. – dijo ella. – Además, ¿para qué quieres pelear conmigo si ya tienes la Medalla Cascada? -

- Si mal no recuerdo, Misty, aquella vez te quejaste de que no te vencí y aún así me dieron la medalla. – dijo Ash. – Creo que, tal vez, sea momento de arreglar eso. Además, has cuentas, de las veces que nos hemos enfrentado en batalla tú y yo. -

Misty comenzó a hacer memoria. A lo largo de sus viajes, ella y Ash se habían enfrentado unas cuantas veces en batalla. La primera vez, que fue su batalla "oficial" en el gimnasio, técnicamente empataron, ya que el Equipo Rocket tuvo que irrumpir en ese momento en el gimnasio a causar problemas, quedando la batalla inconclusa. La segunda vez, fue en aquel pequeño torneo que organizaron para decidir quién se quedaba con el recién nacido Togepi. Pese a que Ash venció en batalla a Misty (lo cual en realidad fue culpa de Psyduck por salir sin que lo llamaran), ella quedó como ganadora por default ya que Togepi no quería quedarse con nadie más. La tercera, nuevamente por la custodia de un Pokémon, esta vez por Totodile, concluyó con victoria para Ash. Y la última, el combate en la Copa Remolino, que Misty le ganó.

- Entre otras cosas… me serviría de un buen calentamiento, antes de enfrentarme a la Elite. – comentó Ash como sugerencia, para encender un poco la llama competitiva de Misty.

- Hmm… supongo que… ahora podemos decidirlo. – dijo Misty, resignada. - Quién de los dos es más fuerte. -

- ¿Es decir que…? -

- De acuerdo, acepto tu desafío. – dijo Misty.

- "¡Genial!" – Ash tuvo que contenerse la emoción por dentro. Ya había dado el primer paso.

- Solo déjame ir por mis Pokébolas, espérame en tu lugar, ¿te parece? – propuso Misty.

- Por supuesto. – dijo él, luego se dirigió a Violeta y Lily. – Oigan, ¿les importaría hacer de jueces en la pelea? -

Violeta y Lily se miraron entre sí, y luego se encogieron de hombros haciendo un gesto que pareció decir "si no hay más remedio", y se colocaron en la línea media de la piscina en un lado. Ash fue a colocarse en posición para el combate, mientras Misty se dirigía al estante donde estaban guardadas sus Pokébolas. Después de un minuto de deliberación, cogió tres, y las sujetó a un cinturón de cuero marrón, que luego se colocó (obviamente) en su cintura antes de caminar hacia su lado de la piscina, lista para comenzar la batalla.

Sin que el otro lo supiera, ambos sintieron un pequeño asomo de nostalgia a causa de eso. Parecía que hubiera sido ayer cuando se enfrentaron por primera vez, estar así les trajo recuerdos.

- Esta será una batalla entre la Líder del Gimnasio Cerulean, Misty, y el retador, Ash Ketchum. – declaró Violeta, aparentemente se metía mucho en su papel. – Cada uno de los dos usará tres Pokémon, y la batalla terminará cuando los tres Pokémon de uno de los dos no puedan continuar. –

- Solo el retador podrá hacer sustituciones, y bla bla bla y todo eso. – siguió Lily, sin el mismo entusiasmo que su hermana. - ¿Está bien para los dos? -

- Es lo acostumbrado. – dijo Misty.

- Claro. – dijo Ash. – Oye, Misty… ¿quieres apostar algo en esta batalla? Ya sabes, para hacerlo más… interesante. -

- ¿Apostar algo? – Misty no entendió. – ¿Como qué? -

- Tengo una… "petición" que hacerte. Si te venzo… o mejor dicho, CUANDO te venza, tendrás que aceptarla. – Ash sonaba muy confiado. – ¿Qué dices? -

- Hmm… - Misty lo miró con recelo, se preguntaba qué podría estar tramando. – Depende de lo que sea. -

- Vamos, ¿acaso tienes miedo de perder contra mi? – la incitó él.

- ¿Miedo, yo? Ja, ya quisieras. – dijo ella, muy segura. – Lo que sea, mejor vete olvidando, porque no pienso perder. -

Ash sonrió satisfecho. Indirectamente, ese había sido un "sí". Ahora, solo tenía que ganarle en batalla. Por su parte, Violeta sonrió por dentro. Al parecer la batalla iba a ser un poco más interesante de lo que pensaba.

- Hey, Misty. ¿Qué tal si para hacerlo en igualdad de condiciones, yo también solo uso Pokémon de agua? -

- ¿Hablas en serio? – dijo la pelirroja.

- De hecho, vine preparado específicamente para eso. -

- Vaya, Ash, hoy pareces muy seguro de ti mismo. – replicó Misty. – Bueno, si así lo quieres, adelante. -

- Muy bien. Entonces yo iré primero. – dijo Ash tomando su primera Pokébola y arrojándola. – ¡Ve, Crawdaunt! -

- ¡Crawdaunt! – La forma evolucionada del Corphish de Ash hizo su aparición, colocándose sobre una de las plataformas en la piscina, y chasqueando sus tenazas.

- Aquí vamos. – dijo Misty, tomando a su vez su primera Pokébola. - ¡Ve, Corsola! -

- ¡Corsola! – El Pokémon coral se colocó en otra plataforma, lista para el combate.

- ¡Comiencen! – gritaron al mismo tiempo Violeta y Lily alzando las manos.

- ¡Crawdaunt, usa rayo burbuja! -

- ¡Craw, daunt, daunt, daunt, daunt! – El Pokémon crustáceo abrió una de sus tenazas y lanzó una ráfaga de burbujas hacia su oponente.

- ¡Corsola, defiéndete con barrera espejo! – ordenó a su vez Misty.

- ¡Corsola! – La Corsola de Misty se cubrió con un manto luminoso que repelió las burbujas mandándolas de vuelta hacia su lugar de origen.

- ¡Salta y esquívalas, Crawdaunt! – gritó Ash, Crawdaunt no esperó un segundo y saltó para evadir su propio ataque.

- ¡Ahora Corsola, usa cañón de picos! -

Sin perder tiempo, el Pokémon coral lanzó una ráfaga de picos contra el crustáceo, aprovechando que estaba en el aire totalmente expuesto. Ash apenas alcanzó a gritarle que volviera a usar el ataque de rayo burbuja para defenderse, las burbujas y los picos impactaron entre sí, cancelándose unos a otros.

- ¡Corsola, usa hidro pulso! -

- ¡Corsola! – Corsola disparó una gran burbuja de agua directo hacia Crawdaunt.

- ¡Crawdaunt, esquívalo y usa tenaza! -

- ¡CRAW! – El crustáceo evadió el chorro, y alzando su enorme pinza, la abrió mientras comenzaba a flashear.

_**¡CLANK! **_La pinza de Crawdaunt atrapó a Corsola por uno de los cuernos, imposibilitándola de escapar.

- ¡NO! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Ahora, Crawdaunt, azótala como solo tú sabes hacerlo! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡Crawdaunt! -

_**¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! ¡WHAM! **_Crawdaunt se dedicó a aporrear a Corsola sin piedad contra el piso. Después de un buen rato de maltratarla, se puso a girarla sobre su cabeza como si fuera un lazo, vuelta y vuelta y ahí se fue, directo al agua.

- ¡Así se hace! – gritó Ash.

- No cantes victoria todavía. – le advirtió Misty. - ¡Corsola, recupérate! -

Aún cuando estuviera en el agua, Ash pudo ver el resplandor que emitía Corsola al usar recuperación. Segundos después, saltó fuera del agua, como si nada, y lista para continuar.

- ¡Usa hidro pulso otra vez! – gritó Misty apenas salió del agua.

- ¡Esquívalo, Crawdaunt! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Craw! -

- ¡Yo creo que no! – exclamó Misty. - ¡Dispara hacia arriba! -

- ¡Corsola! -

_**¡SPLOOOOOSH! **_Anticipándose a la acción de Ash, Misty hizo que Corsola disparara hacia arriba, de modo que la burbuja impactó y le estalló de lleno justo en la cara cuando intentaba evadirla saltando. Sin perder tiempo, Misty le ordenó a Corsola atacar con cañón de picos antes que pudiera reponerse, y Crawdaunt fue a caer en una de las plataformas.

- ¿Crawdaunt, estás bien? – gritó Ash.

- Craw… daunt… - El Pokémon crustáceo, se puso de pie, pero se tambaleaba, el impacto del hidro pulso lo había dejado mareado, aparentemente.

- Vaya, eso no se ve nada bien. – comentó Misty a modo de burla. - ¡Corsola, embístelo y acaba con él! -

- ¡Corsola! – Sin perder tiempo se lanzó contra su contrincante para darle el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Crawdaunt, endurécete ahora! – gritó Ash.

- ¿Craw? – Aun tambaleándose, el Pokémon crustáceo alcanzó a levantar su defensa, de modo que apenas retrocedió cuando Corsola lo golpeó, pero seguía mareado todavía.

- ¡Corsola, no te detengas, cañón de picos, sin piedad! -

- ¡Corsola! –

_**¡RATATATATATATATAT! **_Y así fue, al segundo siguiente Crawdaunt se vio bombardeado por una ráfaga de picos, incapaz de defenderse al no poder ver bien por donde le venían, y el hecho de que Corsola saltaba de lado a lado sin dejar de disparar para pegarle por cualquier ángulo abierto no era de ayuda tampoco. Ash apretó los nudillos, no podía dejarse perder así.

- ¡Una vez más, hidro pulso, Corsola! -

- ¡Corsola! -

- ¡Crawdaunt, muévete hacia la derecha! – gritó Ash.

- ¿Craw? – Crawdaunt, pese a la confusión se las arregló para moverse lo suficiente para evitar la burbuja del hidro pulso.

- ¡Embestida, Corsola, acaba con él! -

- ¡Corsola! – El Pokémon coral saltó hacia el lado izquierdo y entonces se lanzó hacia Crawdaunt, lista para dar el golpe de gracia.

- ¡Crawdaunt, usa tenaza hacia el lado izquierdo! – gritó Ash, rezando por dentro por un milagro.

- ¿Craw…? – El Pokémon crustáceo pareció apenas escuchar la orden de Ash, ya que abrió la tenaza y…

_**¡CLANK! **_¡Funcionó! ¡Un milagro! La tenaza atrapó uno de los cuernos, nuevamente poniéndola a su merced, y para empeorar, en ese momento Crawdaunt se recuperó de la confusión.

- ¡Corsola! – jadeó Misty.

- ¡Muy bien! ¡Crawdaunt, dale una buena dosis de martillazos! -

- ¡Crawdaunt! -

El crustáceo no bien había esperado a terminar de recibir la orden cuando comenzó a golpear sin piedad a Corsola, al parecer disfrutaba de tenerla como su saco de golpeo personal. Luego de aporrearla despiadadamente un buen y dejarla peor que la vez anterior con los azotes, le clavó un gancho que le dio con fuerza suficiente para sacarla volando hasta una de las plataformas contiguas. Corsola se puso de pie con dificultad, aún combativa, pero esa última golpiza había sido devastadora.

- ¡Corsola, recupérate! – gritó Misty.

- Ah no, no lo harás otra vez. – dijo Ash. - ¡Rayo burbuja! -

Esta vez no iba a darle ninguna oportunidad, Crawdaunt saltó sobre Corsola mientras ejecutaba la recuperación, aprovechando que estaba totalmente indefensa, y apenas la había terminado cuando el crustáceo le lanzó una lluvia de burbujas directo a la cara, haciendo que toda la energía invertida en recobrarse de las heridas se fuera al caño casi de inmediato. Agotada por el esfuerzo, no pudo moverse cuando Crawdaunt se plantó frente a ella, alzando su pinza derecha.

- ¡MARTILLAZO! – gritó Ash.

- ¡CRAW! -

_**¡POW!**_ El golpe seco fue todo lo que se oyó por espacio de un segundo, Crawdaunt le sembró un recto de derecha a Corsola justo en la cara y los ojos se le fueron. El Pokémon coral cayó de espaldas de la plataforma al agua, hundiéndose.

- ¡Corsola, no! – gritó Misty.

Unos segundos más tarde, Corsola retornó a la superficie, pero estaba flotando "panza arriba", inmóvil, con los ojos en espirales. Había quedado fuera de combate.

- ¡Corsola ya no puede pelear! – dijo Lily, alzando la mano en la dirección de Misty.

- Vaya, creo que se te fue un poco la mano, Crawdaunt. – comentó Ash.

- Regresa, Corsola. – dijo Misty alzando la Pokébola, un rayo rojo salió disparado hacia la inerte Corsola y la metió de regreso. - Bien hecho, Corsola, te mereces un buen descanso. -

- Nada mal para el primer asalto, ¿eh? – sonrió Ash.

- Bah, golpe de suerte. – dijo Misty, tomando su segunda Pokébola. – De este no te vas a salvar. ¡Gyarados, ve! -

- ¡ROAAAAAAAARR! – La serpiente marina rugió ferozmente, sin embargo, Ash no se inmutó. Se lo esperaba, después de todo.

- Vienes con el grandote ahora, ¿eh? ¡Crawdaunt, regresa! – dijo Ash, levantando la Pokébola de Crawdaunt, un rayo rojo salió y metió a Crawdaunt de vuelta en ella. – Tengo al oponente perfecto para él. -

- Esa es… - Misty reconoció la Pokébola que Ash acababa de sacar. Era una Pokébola de atracción, lo que significaba que…

- ¡Ve, Feraligatr! – dijo Ash arrojándola. La bola se abrió, revelando a la evolución final del Totodile de Ash, el mismo por el que habían batallado tantos años atrás.

- ¡Gator, gator! – El Pokémon con forma de cocodrilo todavía hacía su bailecito característico, pese a que ahora era mucho más grande y sacudía un poco el suelo con sus pisotones.

- Estará más grande, pero no ha cambiado nada. – dijo Misty sonriendo. – Bueno, vamos a ver qué puede hacer. ¡Gyarados, hidro bomba! -

- ¡ROAAAR! – Gyarados rugió y lanzó un chorro de agua a muy alta presión contra Feraligatr.

- ¡A un lado, esquívalo! – gritó Ash, y su Pokémon de inmediato saltó hacia la plataforma contigua, evitando el chorro.

- ¡Aplástalo, Gyarados! – ordenó Misty, sin perder tiempo su serpiente marina se fue directo a la plataforma con la intención de dejarse caer pesadamente sobre Feraligatr.

- ¡Salta sobre Gyarados, Feraligatr! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gator! – Justo cuando Gyarados golpeó la plataforma, Feraligatr usó su pesada cola para golpear el suelo e impulsarse hacia arriba, no solo evitando el ataque, sino además aterrizando sobre la cabeza de Gyarados, donde comenzó a hacer un "baile zapateado" que hizo algo más que darle un dolor de cabeza.

- ¡Gyarados, sacúdetelo de encima! – gritó Misty.

- ¡ROOOOOARRR! – Gyarados empezó a agitarse en un intento de quitarse de encima a Feraligatr, cuyo sentido del equilibrio le permitió mantenerse por un rato sobre la cabeza hasta que finalmente lo hizo caer.

- ¡Hidro bomba! – volvió a ordenar Misty.

- ¡Tú también, Feraligatr! – gritó Ash al mismo tiempo.

Los dos Pokémon dispararon sus ataques simultáneamente, chocando justo en medio. Ambos estaban perfectamente igualados, convirtiéndose en una pelea donde perdería el que retrocediera primero. Ash pareció darse cuenta de ello, y se le ocurrió una idea. Le hizo una seña silenciosa a Feraligatr para que bajara la potencia de su ataque, sabiendo que Misty se aprovecharía si creía que llevaba la ventaja. Feraligatr vio a Ash por la esquina del ojo, y así lo hizo. En cuanto vio que el chorro de la hidrobomba de Feraligatr empezaba a ceder, le gritó a Gyarados que aumentara la presión.

- "Mordió el anzuelo." – sonrió Ash por dentro. – ¡Sube por la hidrobomba y usa garra de dragón, Feraligatr! -

- ¡GATOR! -

En vez de ser dañado por el ataque, Feraligatr supo como aprovecharlo, y por increíble que pareciera, fue capaz de nadar contra la corriente de la hidrobomba, de nuevo directo hacia la cara de Gyarados, quien obviamente no se lo esperaba, y todo lo que pudo ver, fue como Feraligatr alzaba sus garras y estas se prendían en llamas púrpuras.

_**¡SLASH! ¡SLASH! **_

- ¡Gyarados! – gritó Misty.

Dos cortes directos, justo en medio de los ojos, pero Gyarados, lejos de amedrentarse por ello, solo pareció enfurecerse más. Misty sin embargo, estaba bastante impresionada, del hecho de que Ash hubiera podido elaborar una estrategia así de ingeniosa, y llevarla directo hacia una trampa.

- ¿Dónde aprendiste a hacer eso? – preguntó.

- Estuvimos entrenando subiendo la Cataratas Tohjo. – replicó Ash. – Feraligatr es muy bueno si se trata de nadar contra la corriente. -

- Eso puedo verlo. – dijo Misty. – Pero aún tengo algunos ases bajo la manga. ¡Gyarados, muérdelo! -

- ¡Esquiva, Feraligatr! -

Gyarados se lanzó con las fauces abiertas, más que morder parecía que lo que quería era tragárselo entero, mientras que Feraligatr intentaba evadirlo saltando de plataforma en plataforma, a pesar de su tamaño se movía bastante rápido. Misty, cansada del juego de esquiva, finalmente le ordenó a Gyarados aplastarlo con su cuerpo entero para abarcar las plataformas cercanas.

- ¡Al agua, Feraligatr! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Gator! -

- "Justo lo que quería." – pensó Misty. - ¡Lanzallamas! -

- ¡ROOAAAARR! -

Feraligatr desapareció bajo el agua. Ash se preguntó qué tramaba Misty al lanzar un ataque de fuego, pero pronto lo averiguó, de la manera difícil. Apenas ponerse de nuevo erguido, Gyarados dirigió su torrente de fuego directo hacia la sombra de Feraligatr que iba bajo el agua. Ash pensó que eso no tenía sentido alguno, hasta que se dio cuenta que el agua comenzaba a ponerse al rojo vivo y como resultado...

- ¡GATOOOOOOOOOOOORRR! -

El Pokémon lagarto salió de un salto del agua hirviendo, y empezó a agitarse sobre una de las plataformas, tratando de normalizar su propia temperatura. El agua demasiado caliente le sentaba aún peor considerando que era un Pokémon de sangre fría. Después de jadear y agitarse por un buen rato, se dejó caer de sentón.

- ¿Feraligatr, estás bien? – preguntó Ash.

- Ga... tor... – jadeaba Feraligatr.

- Muy caliente para ti, ¿eh? – dijo Misty, jugando con un mechón de su cabello con su dedo.

- ¿Bromeas? – dijo Ash. – Hemos soportado cosas peores. -

Aunque así hablara Ash, lo cierto era que Feraligatr no soportaba lo que se dice mucho el agua demasiado caliente. Esa última maniobra podría darle vuelta al encuentro si Gyarados volvía a usar lanzallamas para calentar el agua en caso de que Feraligatr decidiera escaparse del mismo modo. Ash trató de no perder el control, sabía que en una batalla como esa, lo más importante era mantener la cabeza fría.

- "¿Cabeza fría?" – pensó de pronto, luego sonrió. – "Hmm… eso me da una idea." -

- ¡Gyarados, usa lanzallamas de nuevo, pero con más fuerza! – gritó Misty.

- ¡ROAAAAAAAAAAR! -

La serpiente marina continuó lanzando torrentes de fuego contra Feraligatr, los cuales parecían volverse más y más fuertes cada vez. La peor parte, era que Feraligatr tenía cada vez más problemas para evitarlo, hasta que finalmente, uno le quemó uno de sus brazos, y en lo que lo metió en el agua para aliviar la quemadura, Gyarados aprovechó de darle un buen coletazo.

- ¡Muy bien, Gyarados! -

- ¡Todavía no! – gritó Ash. - ¡Feraligatr, colmillo de hielo! -

- ¡GATOR! – Ignorando el dolor por el golpe, Feraligatr se sujetó de la cola de Gyarados con las garras de su brazo sano, y abrió las fauces tanto como pudo. Sus dientes comenzaron a brillar en azul claro, mientras se formaban diminutos cristales de hielo a su alrededor y un segundo después…

_**¡CRUNCH! **_Feraligatr hundió los dientes en la cola de Gyarados, congelando la zona cercana. Gyarados rugió de dolor, y empezó a agitar la cola tratando de hacer que se soltara, pero las quijadas del Pokémon lagarto no cedían. De hecho, no se soltó hasta que Gyarados agitó la cola hacia arriba, momento en que Ash le ordenó que se liberara, el Pokémon así lo hizo, y voló por los aires, pero controló su caída, yendo a parar directo a la cabeza de Gyarados.

- ¡Otro colmillo de hielo! – ordenó Ash.

- ¡GA-TOR! -

_**¡CRUNCH! **_Esta vez, hincó los fríos dientes sobre la cabeza de su contrincante. Gyarados volvió a rugir de dolor, y agitarse con más furia que antes, si eso era posible, golpeándose él mismo contra los bordes, en un intento desesperado por quitarse de encima a Feraligatr.

- Vaya, creo que no sabe lo que es tener la cabeza fría. – comentó Ash como sarcasmo.

Misty no dijo nada, pero en efecto, Gyarados estaba que ardía de furia, no habría forma de calmarlo si solo se quería quitar de encima a su oponente, fuera como fuera. En una de esas, Lily y Violeta se tuvieron que apartar para evitar que los dos Pokémon las golpearan. No había forma de saber si Feraligatr se estaba sosteniendo con la fuerza de sus quijadas, o la de su voluntad, o quizás con ambas combinadas, pero para cuando lo hizo soltarse, ya los dos estaban bastante golpeados con todos los agites, y habían agotado sus fuerzas, Feraligatr en sujetarse, y Gyarados en sacudírselo de encima. Un último movimiento, eso era todo lo que les quedaba, y tanto Ash como Misty lo sabían.

- ¡Gyarados, usa hiper rayo! – exclamó Misty.

- ¡Feraligatr, salta hacia él y usa hidro cañón! – gritó Ash al mismo tiempo.

En la boca de Gyarados comenzó a acumularse una energía amarilla, mientras que en las quijadas de Feraligatr se formaba una bola de agua que emitía chispas de energía azul claro. El cocodrilo azul golpeó la plataforma con su pesada cola para impulsarse hacia arriba, directo hacia la cara de Gyarados, quien rugió al liberar su ataque, al mismo tiempo que Feraligatr soltaba el suyo.

_**¡BOOOOM! **_Los dos ataques colisionaron a muy corta distancia. Ash y Misty, al igual que Violeta y Lily, tuvieron que cubrirse tras la explosión ocurrida por el choque del hiper rayo con el hidro cañón. Una vez que se disipó el humo, pudieron ver el resultado: Gyarados yacía desparramado en el borde de la piscina, con la cola aún sumergida en el agua, mientras que Feraligatr flotaba boca arriba inconsciente sobre la superficie. El choque a quemarropa fue tan devastador que los noqueó a ambos.

- ¡Doble KO! – declaró Violeta.

- ¡Feraligatr y Gyarados, ambos no pueden continuar! – agregó Lily.

- Regresa. – dijeron Ash y Misty simultáneamente trayendo de vuelta a sus Pokémon.

- Vaya, nada mal por tratarse de ti, Ash. – dijo Misty.

- Creo que esto nos pone dos a uno a mi favor. – dijo Ash.

- Je, pero pronto verás que este último es todo lo que necesito. – dijo Misty, tomando su tercera y última Pokébola, y dándole un besito, la arrojó. - ¡Ahora es tu turno, sal ya! -

- ¡Golduck! -

- ¿Eh? -

Ash se quedó boquiabierto al ver el último Pokémon de Misty. Un Golduck. ¿Significaba eso que había logrado lo imposible? ¿Su Psyduck había logrado evolucionar? Ya no ese patito amarillo rechoncho con cara de idiota. Ahora se veía concentrado, imponente, listo para pelear, como nunca lo había visto antes.

- ¿Sorprendido? – preguntó Misty, al ver su expresión de sorpresa.

- Debo admitir que sí. – dijo Ash, tomando otra vez su primera Pokébola. – Pero eso no significa nada. Aún así pienso ganarte. ¡De vuelta a la acción, Crawdaunt! -

- ¡Crawdaunt! -

Misty vio atentamente como Ash llamaba de vuelta a su Crawdaunt al campo de batalla. Asumió que tal vez intentaría usar su inmunidad a los ataques psíquicos como una ventaja táctica. Pero ella todavía tenía unos cuantos trucos bajo la manga. Y estaba a punto de mostrárselos a Ash.

- ¡Golduck, usa tu poder psíquico! -

- ¡Golduck! – El Pokémon pato empezó a emitir un aura azul, mientras sus ojos y la gema roja de su frente comenzaban a brillar.

- ¿Pero qué cree que hace? – preguntó Ash sin entender.

Ash sabía muy bien que los Pokémon de tipo oscuro eran inmunes a los ataques psíquicos, así que no entendió por qué Misty le dio esa orden a su Golduck. Pero entonces se dio cuenta de que no estaba intentando usar su poder en Crawdaunt, sino en él mismo, cuando notó que estaba empezando a levitar.

- ¡A la carga! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Duck! -

_**¡FIUUUUUU! ¡WHAMP! **_Lo siguiente que supo Crawdaunt fue que algo azul lo embistió con fuerza en cuanto parpadeó. Solo fue después de que había ocurrido que Ash se dio cuenta de lo que había pasado. Golduck había usado su poder psíquico para levitar y luego dispararse contra Crawdaunt, literalmente a la velocidad del pensamiento, así que, efectivamente, ni siquiera lo vieron venir.

- Ingenioso. – admitió Ash. - ¡Crawdaunt, atrápalo con tus tenazas! -

- ¡CRAW! -

- ¡Retrocede, Golduck! -

- ¡Duck! -

Esta vez, Crawdaunt se lanzó con las tenazas extendidas dispuesto a atrapar a Golduck, pero este, ni corto ni perezoso, saltó hacia atrás para evitar la arremetida, pero Crawdaunt no estaba dispuesto a dejarlo escapar, así que persistió con su ataque, pero la agilidad y flexibilidad de Golduck le impidieron siquiera llegar a tocarlo. La estrategia de Misty era, sabiendo que Crawdaunt era un Pokémon agresivo y rudo por naturaleza, aprovecharse de eso para hacerlo atacar y agotarse, y desde luego aprovechar que cometiera algún error. Dicha ocasión vino cuando Crawdaunt se lanzó imprudentemente a tratar de agarrar a Golduck con sus tenazas, pero este al saltar no solo lo esquivó, sino que hizo que se le enredaran las patas y tropezara, dejándolo abierto a un contraataque.

- ¡Golpe centrado! -

- ¡Gol… DUCK! -

_**¡POW! **_Un puñetazo directo, los dos segundos que le tomó a Crawdaunt voltearse hacia Golduck hicieron la diferencia, y el crustáceo solo pudo ver como la palma de este se envolvía en una luz blanca y luego conectaba con fuerza directo en la panza, mandándolo a volar. Se puso de pie luego de recuperar el aire, pero ese último golpe había sido en verdad muy fuerte.

- Mejor no acercarse. – dijo Ash. – ¡Crawdaunt, ataca con rayo burbuja! –

- ¡Crawdaunt, daunt, daunt, daunt, daunt, daunt! -

Crawdaunt descargó una ráfaga de burbujas contra Golduck, pero este simplemente alzó ambas palmas, y usando su poder psíquico las frenó en seco y las envió de regreso a su lugar de origen. Crawdaunt no tuvo tiempo de evitarlas, le vinieron demasiado rápido y no bien había terminado la lluvia cuando oyó a Misty gritarle a Golduck que se lanzara contra él como lo había hecho al principio, con su fuerza psíquica.

- ¡Otra vez, golpe centrado! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Gol… DUCK! -

_**¡POW! **_Por si no bastara el solo hecho de que los golpes centrados de Golduck fuesen ya de por sí muy fuertes, este segundo le dio directo en el mismo lugar donde había conectado el anterior, haciéndolo aún más doloroso. Pese al duro caparazón de Crawdaunt, Ash podría jurar que le dejaría una marca por un buen tiempo a su Pokémon. Un poco más de fuerza y le hubiera podido sacar algo más que el aire. Misty vio que era hora de terminar el asalto.

- Golduck, usa hiper rayo y termina con él. – dijo Misty simplemente.

- Gol... – La gema roja en la frente de Golduck comenzó a brillar, mientras en su pico se formaba una esfera de energía amarilla. Crawdaunt y Ash solo podían observar como Golduck disparaba su potente hiper rayo, sin que le quedara defensa alguna.

_**¡BROOM! **_El impacto fue devastador, Crawdaunt cayó inerte sobre una plataforma, el hiper rayo lo dejó como langosta ahumada (literalmente). Ya no estaba más en condiciones de pelear. Golduck, por otro lado, ni un rasguño, ni una sola gota de sudor, como si no hubiera peleado nada.

- ¡Crawdaunt ya no puede pelear! – anunció Lily.

- Crawdaunt, regresa. – dijo Ash. – Quien lo hubiera pensado. ¿En serio es ese mismo Psyduck? -

- Aunque usted no lo crea, señor Ash Ketchum. – dijo Misty, con un respeto semi-fingido. – Creo que con esto quedamos iguales, ahora es a todo o nada. -

- Cierto. – dijo Ash tomando su última Pokébola. – Muy bien, ahora todo depende de nosotros. ¡Ve, Floatzel! -

La tercera Pokébola de Ash se abrió, revelando a la forma evolucionada del Buizel de Ash. La comadreja acuática se veía más fuerte y competitiva que nunca. Al ver a Golduck, en señal de desafío, se golpeó la palma.

- Nada mal. – dijo Misty. – Pero veamos si será suficiente. ¡Golduck, usa fuerza psíquica! -

- ¡Golduck! – De inmediato comenzó a enfocarse, y alzó las palmas para empujar con su poder psíquico a Floatzel contra la pared antes que hiciera nada.

- ¡Floatzel, ya sabes qué hacer! – gritó Ash.

Al escuchar esto, Floatzel aspiró profundo e infló sus "flotadores", justo antes de chocar contra la pared, lo que amortiguó el impacto. Táctica aprendida de cuando luchó contra el Floatzel de Crasher Wake, que Ash le adaptó a su propio Buizel cuando evolucionó, como una forma de soportar los ataques. Sencilla, pero efectiva.

- ¿Terminaste? Ahora me toca a mí. ¡Floatzel, puño de hielo! -

- ¡Float! – La pata de Floatzel se cubrió de una energía congelante.

- ¡Golduck, golpe centrado! -

- ¡Gold…DUCK! -

Los golpes de ambos Pokémon impactaron entre sí, cancelándose, la energía del choque los mandó a los dos volando hacia atrás, pero Ash se aprovechó de que aún seguía en el aire para lanzar otro ataque.

- ¡Explosión sónica! -

- ¡Floatzel! – La comadreja giró en el aire, y agitando su cola disparó una onda sónica contra la cara de Golduck, que no fue capaz de evitarla. El impacto, aunque no fue muy fuerte, sirvió para aturdirlo.

- ¡Ahora, aqua jet! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Float! – Sin perder tiempo, apenas tocó suelo, Floatzel se envolvió en una capa de agua y se disparó contra Golduck a toda velocidad.

- ¡Golduck, a un lado! -

- ¿Duck? ¡Golduck! –

Golduck consiguió evitar de un salto el aqua jet, pero Floatzel no se contentó con eso, y dándose la vuelta volvió a la carga con otro aqua jet, que Golduck apenas pudo evadir girándose hacia un lado. En verdad era muy rápido para moverse. Misty le ordenó usar su fuerza psíquica para repelerlo cuando atacó por tercera vez. Lo frenó en seco en el aire, haciéndolo caer en una de las plataformas, pero de inmediato se incorporó.

- ¡Usa hidropulso! – gritó Ash. A esta voz, Floatzel creó entre sus palmas una esfera de agua, preparándose para lanzarla.

- ¿Así que también puedes usarlo? – dijo Misty. - ¡Golduck, prepárate para repelerlo! -

- ¡Gol! –

Golduck se preparó para usar nuevamente sus poderes psíquicos y repeler el ataque que le venía. Floatzel arrojó la esfera de agua, y como era de esperarse, Golduck usó su poder psíquico para detenerla en el aire, y devolvérsela, como había hecho con el rayo burbuja de Crawdaunt anteriormente. No obstante, Ash había aprendido de su error anterior, y se anticipó a ello.

- ¡Usa explosión sónica en el hidropulso, Floatzel! – gritó Ash cuando ya le venía cerca.

Floatzel saltó, y girando en el aire, "bateó" la esfera de agua con su cola, enviándosela de vuelta a Golduck de nuevo. Misty, quién obviamente no se esperaba eso, apenas alcanzó a gritarle a Golduck que se agachara, la esfera pasó rozándole por la espalda, impactó en la otra orilla de la piscina, y estalló levantando una gran ola que salpicó a Misty.

- ¡Ash! – gritó Misty, algo molesta de que hubiera hecho eso.

- Perdón. – dijo Ash, rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

Aún así, Misty admitió para sí que estaba bastante impresionada. Ash se las había arreglado para mantenerse muy bien peleando contra ella, y como era su estilo, recurriendo a tácticas poco ortodoxas pero efectivas. De nuevo, ella misma también seguía esa filosofía, Ash la había influenciado en su estilo de batalla mucho más de lo que estaba dispuesta a admitir. Al inicio estaba bastante confiada en que podía ganarle, pero ahora ya no estaba tan segura. La victoria le podía ir a cualquiera de los dos. Por un momento, se le olvidó que habían hecho una apuesta al iniciar el combate, estaba muy emocionada con la batalla como para pensar en eso. Y siendo sincera, quizás ya no importara tanto.

- ¡Floatzel, puño de hielo! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Float! -

- ¡Esquiva y usa rayo de hielo! – exclamó Misty.

Golduck saltó para evadir el puñetazo de Floatzel, y disparó un rayo blanco de su boca. Floatzel no logró moverse lo suficientemente rápido para evitarlo por completo, y este le alcanzó las patas traseras cuando se disponía a saltar, dejándolo pegado a la plataforma.

- ¡Hidro bomba! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Duck! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_Inmovilizado por el hielo en sus patas, Floatzel no pudo evitar el chorro a alta presión que le mandó Golduck, y cayó a la piscina. Cuando notó que se había repuesto, Ash le ordenó permanecer ahí dentro mientras pensaba en algo.

- ¡Golduck, usa rayo de hielo y congélalo! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Golduck! -

- ¡Ah, no, ni lo sueñes! – dijo Ash. - ¡Floatzel, usa aqua jet, ahora! -

- ¡Float! -

En el instante en que el rayo blanco salía de la boca de Golduck, Floatzel salió disparado fuera del agua como un torpedo. Misty no entendió que era lo que pretendía, inicialmente pensó que intentaría usar el aqua jet para evadir el rayo de hielo, pero pronto se dio cuenta que no intentaba evadirlo, ¡sino que iba directo hacia él!

- ¡¿Pero qué…? -

- ¡Así se hace! – gritó Ash triunfante.

La capa de agua alrededor de Floatzel se congeló, convirtiéndose en una dura capa de hielo. Solo después de que lo hizo, Misty y Golduck entendieron lo que pretendía: Floatzel se dejó golpear por el rayo de hielo a propósito, para que el agua de su aqua jet se congelara y usarla para su ventaja. Sin que nada pudiera detenerlo, Floatzel impactó de lleno en el estómago de Golduck, sacándole el aire y algo más. Golduck cayó de espaldas sobre una de las plataformas.

- ¿Golduck, estás bien? – gritó Misty, preocupada.

- Gold… duck… - El pato azul se incorporó con esfuerzo, frotándose el estómago. Ese último ataque le había dolido, y bastante.

- Bien, esto aún no se acaba. – dijo Misty. Esa era una forma muy ingeniosa de aprovechar el ataque del enemigo para elaborar un contraataque devastador, tuvo que reconocerlo.

Ya era hora de dejar de lado las precauciones, y arriesgarse. Era momento de atacar con todo, pensó Misty. Usar toda su fuerza, sin escatimar nada. Eso era lo que Ash quería… no, lo que AMBOS querían.

- Más vale terminar con esto de una vez. – dijo Misty. - ¡Golduck, usa hidrobomba! -

- ¡DUCK! -

- ¡Esquiva y usa explosión sónica a corta distancia! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Float! - La comadreja esquivó el chorro, y saltó hacia Golduck con la intención de liberarle la onda sónica con la cola a quemarropa.

- ¡Detenlo con tu poder psíquico! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Gol… DUCK! -

Apenas a un centímetro de distancia, Golduck alzó una palma y frenó en seco en el aire a Floatzel antes que pudiera soltarle su ataque. Mientras aún lo tenía inmovilizado, Misty le ordenó darle un golpe centrado. Para amortiguar la caída, volvió a inflar sus flotadores sin que Ash se lo ordenara. Misty notó que aún quedaban algunos trozos del aqua jet de hielo de Floatzel flotando sobre la superficie, y le ordenó a Golduck usar su poder psíquico con ellos. Golduck los levantó en el aire, y al instante, Misty le indicó que se los arrojara sin piedad, directo a la cara. Floatzel trató de alejarse, pero al esquivar uno, le venía otro, y no le quedó de otra que cubrirse la cara, y si no le venían por el frente, le venían por detrás o por los lados. Finalmente, Misty hizo que Golduck levantara un trozo de hielo particularmente grande y le ordenó dejarlo caer sobre la cabeza de Floatzel.

- ¡APÁRTATE! – le gritó Ash.

_**¡FIUUUUUUU! ¡CRACK! **_Floatzel saltó hacia una de las plataformas contiguas, y el hielo cayó, fragmentándose en muchos pedazos más pequeños. Pensando que los dos podían jugar al mismo juego, Ash le ordenó coger los trozos de hielo y bateárselos a coletazos. Fue un tiro por la culata, ya que Floatzel usaba la explosión sónica para dar los coletazos, y al hacerlo hizo que se fragmentaran en pedazos todavía más pequeños, que Golduck volvió a frenar en seco, y se los devolvió, esta vez mucho más rápido y en mayor número, como una lluvia de granizo, que le dieron como las balas de una metralleta.

- Usando mis propios ataques contra mí, ¿eh, Misty? – dijo Ash.

- Con todo lo que viajé contigo es natural que aprendiera algunos de tus trucos. – replicó la pelirroja.

- Dicen que la imitación es la forma más sincera de halago. Muchas gracias. -

- No sé de qué hablas. – dijo Ash. – Mejor déjate de palabrerías y terminemos con esto, ¿quieres? -

Ash asintió, y con ello reanudaron el combate. Violeta y Lily, pese a su papel de jueces en el encuentro, no podían dejar de notar lo emocionada que se veía su hermana pequeña en medio de esa batalla. Pero claro, era con Ash con quien estaba combatiendo, así que era obvio que estaba dando su máximo, para no decepcionarlo. Desde luego, las hermanas mayores sospechaban (o quizás sabían) que la emoción que Misty sentía no se debía completamente a la batalla en sí, sino a su oponente, alguien que era muy importante para ella, como rival, como amigo… y quizás algo más.

- ¡Golduck, usa hidrobomba! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Gol… DUCK! -

- ¡Floatzel, contra escudo! – ordenó Ash.

- "¿Contra escudo? ¿Y eso qué es?" – pensó Misty.

Misty tuvo su respuesta al poco. En cuanto Golduck disparó su hidrobomba, Floatzel se tiró sobre su espalda y empezó a tirar chorros de agua mientras daba vueltas en el suelo, con lo que empezó a generar un tornado de agua, que sirvió para repeler la hidrobomba de Golduck. En cuanto Golduck dejó de lanzar agua, Ash le dio la señal para que se lanzara al ataque. Misty le ordenó a Golduck frenarlo con su poder psíquico, pero Floatzel fue más rápido, e impactó con fuerza derribándolo mientras intentaba enfocarse, eso sin mencionar toda el agua que arrastró consigo para daño adicional.

- Tal vez sepas algunos de mis trucos… pero como verás, aún tengo unos cuantos más reservados. – dijo Ash.

Misty solo exhaló un pequeño bufido, como si no le importara, pero si Ash realmente tenía más trucos bajo la manga, ganarle iba a ser mucho, mucho más difícil de lo esperado. Sopesó sus opciones. Le ordenó a Golduck atacar con golpe centrado a Floatzel, quien nuevamente lo anuló con su puño de hielo. Si intentaba usar rayo de hielo, Ash usaría el aqua jet de hielo para contraatacar. Si lo atacaba con la hidrobomba, Ash volvería a usar su contra escudo. Al parecer, la única alternativa viable que le quedaba eran sus ataques psíquicos, pero necesitaba un par de segundos para prepararlos, y si Ash y Floatzel eran lo suficientemente rápidos, podrían aprovechar ese corto espacio de tiempo para atacar.

Solo tenía una esperanza de ganar. Forzar a que Ash hiciera el primer movimiento, y aprovechar cualquier distracción para preparar los ataques psíquicos. Y con suerte, tal vez intentar conectar algún otro ataque en el proceso. Sabía bien que si intentaba mantenerse esquivando y defendiendo, Ash lo aprovecharía para atacar, y eso podría hacer la diferencia entre ganar o perder. Era un enorme riesgo, pero era su única oportunidad.

- ¡Golduck, rayo de hielo! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Aqua jet, Floatzel! – gritó a su vez Ash, tal como esperaba Misty.

Igual que antes, la capa de agua que envolvía a Floatzel se congeló. Pero esta vez, tanto Golduck como Misty, sabiendo lo que les esperaba, lograron pararlo. Floatzel se detuvo en seco en el aire, todavía congelado, y Golduck usó sus poderes psíquicos para azotarlo con fuerza contra la plataforma, una, dos, tres veces hasta que se rompió el hielo, dejándolo tirado ahí. Esta vez no le había dado tiempo de inflar sus flotadores para amortiguar el impacto, pero aún no estaba fuera de combate.

- ¡Es ahora o nunca! – gritó Misty. - ¡Golduck, otro ataque psíquico, ya! -

Ash reaccionó por instinto, si le hacían otro ataque como ese podría ser fatal. Tenía que escapar, y sabía perfectamente como hacerlo.

- ¡Hidropulso contra el agua! – gritó Ash.

- ¡Floatzel! –

_**¡SPLASH! **_Haciendo un esfuerzo por luchar contra la fuerza psíquica de Golduck, Floatzel lanzó la esfera contra el la superficie del agua. Estalló levantando una enorme ola que salpicó a Golduck y al cerrar los ojos por un ínfimo espacio de tiempo, perdió el contacto visual con Floatzel, y por ende el enfoque. Al bajarse la ola otra vez, Floatzel había desaparecido. Misty sabía perfectamente que tenía que haberse metido en el agua, pero no veía donde estaba. Había usado el hidropulso para cubrir su retirada, y estaba esperando el momento para atacar por sorpresa. Solo para emergencias, y esa había sido una gran emergencia.

- Golduck, estate alerta, intentará atacarte en cualquier momento. – dijo Misty, mientras Golduck miraba a todas partes, tratando de ver por donde le iría a salir.

Para que ni Golduck ni Misty supieran en dónde estaba, Floatzel deliberadamente se había ocultado precisamente debajo de la plataforma flotante donde Golduck estaba parado, pero no se estaba moviendo. Antes de la batalla, Ash había instruido a Buizel para utilizar esa maniobra, específicamente bajo la orden de "hidropulso contra el agua", de mantenerse ahí hasta que le diera la señal. Después de unos segundos de total silencio, mientras tanto Misty como sus hermanas estaban a la expectativa de lo que pudiera ocurrir, Ash aspiró y gritó a todo pulmón:

- ¡EXPLOSIÓN SÓNICA! -

Floatzel salió del agua bruscamente, justo por detrás de Golduck. Misty le gritó que se hiciera a un lado, pero fue demasiado tarde, el coletazo de Floatzel le pegó aunado a la explosión sónica a muy corta distancia. Pero no se detuvo ahí, Ash además le ordenó, mientras Golduck estaba aturdido, rematarlo con un puño de hielo directo al hígado. Golduck trastabilló un poco, pero alguna clase de milagro había logrado mantenerse de pie.

El final de la batalla se acercaba. Si bien Misty sabía que los poderes psíquicos de Golduck eran su mejor arma, para ofensiva y defensiva, lo cierto era que lo había forzado bastante a abusar de ellos a lo largo de la pelea, usando mucha energía en el proceso. Por su parte, si bien Floatzel también estaba cansado por la batalla, sin duda lucía en mejor condición que Golduck, y no era para menos, se las había arreglado para evitar o aguantar la mayor parte del daño. Todo lo que le quedaba bastaría para un último ataque, a todo o nada. Si conectaba, no habría forma de que Floatzel pudiera soportarlo.

- ¡Golduck, vamos con todo, hiper rayo! – gritó Misty.

- ¡Golduck! – La joya roja en la frente de Golduck comenzó a brillar, comenzaba a cargar la energía que le quedaba para su ataque final. Era ahora o nunca.

- ¡Floatzel, prepara tu hidro pulso! -

- ¡Float! – La comadreja acuática generó una esfera de agua entre sus manos.

- Por favor, ¿acaso crees que lo podrás detener con eso? – dijo Misty. - ¡GOLDUCK, DISPARA AHORA! -

- ¡DUCK! – El Pokémon pato disparó su ataque, concentrando todo el poder que le quedaba en un último y supremo esfuerzo.

- ¡GIRA Y USA AQUA JET! – gritó Ash a su vez.

Sin dejar la esfera, Floatzel se envolvió nuevamente en una capa de agua y se disparó contra Golduck. De principio, Misty creyó que Ash intentaba hacer una acción suicida, dispararse de frente contra el hiper rayo no era lo mismo que hacerlo con el rayo de hielo, pero Floatzel puso hacia delante la esfera del hidro pulso, cuya energía efectivamente sirvió para atravesar sin recibir daño alguno el hiper rayo de Golduck, quien agotado por el esfuerzo no pudo hacer absolutamente nada para defenderse del impacto combinado del hidro pulso y el aqua jet de Floatzel.

- ¡Golduck, no! – gritó Misty cuando su Pokémon salió despedido hacia atrás, cayendo sobre una de las plataformas.

- Gold… duck… -

El pato psíquico hizo un esfuerzo por volver a pararse, dirigiéndole una mirada desafiante a su oponente. Pero no pudo más, y tras unos segundos de silencio, sucumbió a los efectos del agotamiento por poner toda la energía que le quedaba en ese último ataque, más el daño por el último y devastador golpe que le dio Floatzel, y se desplomó derrotado. La batalla había terminado.

- ¡Golduck ya no puede pelear! – declaró Violeta. - ¡La victoria es para Ash! -

- ¡SÍIIIII! ¡LO HICIMOS! – gritó Ash triunfante, saltando hacia la plataforma para abrazar y felicitar a su Floatzel.

- ¡Pi-Pikachu! -

- Regresa, Golduck. – dijo Misty, atrayendo a su caído Pokémon de vuelta a su Pokébola. – Diste una buena pelea, estoy orgullosa de ti. Y en cuanto a Ash… -

Misty le dirigió una mirada al entrenador, tan animado y entusiasta como siempre que obtenía una victoria, aunque por alguna razón parecía estarlo un poco más de lo que ella lo recordaba. De cualquier manera, esa había sido la mejor batalla que había tenido en mucho tiempo, le costaba creer que Ash se hubiese vuelto tan fuerte en el tiempo que estuvieron separados. Se notaba que no había perdido el tiempo. Y además, ahora que él le había ganado, tendría que cumplir con la apuesta. Resignada, saltó hacia la plataforma donde él estaba.

- Bueno, ya bájale, me ganaste. – dijo Misty, frenándole un poco la celebración. – Debo admitir que… has mejorado bastante desde la última vez que nos vimos. -

- Tú no te quedas atrás. – dijo él. – Y ese Golduck es la prueba. -

- No tienes idea de todos los dolores de cabeza que me causó. – rió ella un poquitito. – Bueno… me venciste, así que… cumpliendo mi parte, tendré que aceptar esa "petición" tuya, sea cual sea. -

- Sí, cierto. – Ash se había emocionado tanto con la batalla que casi se había olvidado para que la inició en primer lugar. – Sobre eso… bueno, es… un poco embarazoso, pero… es algo que no le pediría a nadie más. -

- Bueno, dilo ya. ¿Qué es lo que quieres? – preguntó Misty.

- Bien, quería pedirte… bueno, más bien preguntarte… si te gustaría salir conmigo. – dijo la última parte en voz muy baja y tan rápido que Misty no le entendió.

- ¿Perdón? No te escuché, ¿qué dijiste?

- Dije que… - Ash estaba haciendo un esfuerzo supremo, esta vez lo dijo un poco más fuerte. –…si querrías salir conmigo. -

- A ver, a ver. – Misty ahuecó la mano en la oreja, creyó escuchar mal. – ¿Me repites eso último? -

- ¡DIJE-QUE-SI-QUIERES-SALIR-CONMIGO! – Esta vez Ash prácticamente lo dijo a gritos, haciendo una pausa de medio segundo entre palabras, Misty retrocedió un poco, no vio venir eso.

- ¿Qué, qué? – Misty tenía una expresión incrédula en el rostro. Violeta y Lily también se sorprendieron. - ¿Yo, s-salir contigo? ¿Te refieres a… una cita? -

- Sí, esa es la palabra que busco… una cita. – dijo Ash finalmente, exhalando un suspiro, tratando de calmarse. – Ya está, por fin ya lo dije. -

Misty no podía creer lo que acababa de oír. ¿Ash, invitándola a salir, a ella? Tardó varios segundos en asimilarlo por completo. Ash había dicho que sería algo que no le pediría a nadie más. ¿Hablaba en serio, a eso se refería, a pedirle que saliera con él? Pero la sorpresa se fue desvaneciendo dando paso a una emoción increíble, Misty sentía como si fuegos artificiales se hubieran prendido y estallaran de repente en su interior. Ash sin embargo, pareció interpretar su silencio como una negativa, ya que luego dijo:

- Bueno… si no quieres no te obligaré. Creo que mejor me voy. -

- Espera. – ella lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo. Él se volteó para mirarla. – Yo… sí quiero. -

- ¿Eh? -

- Sí… me gustaría salir contigo, Ash. – dijo ella, Ash pudo notar que también estaba algo nerviosa, pero le sonreía.

- ¿En serio? -

- Claro, me encantaría. – dijo ella.

- Bueno, ¿qué quieres hacer? – preguntó él. – ¿Vamos a ver una película, o a comer algo por ahí? Lo que sea, va por mi cuenta. -

- Creo que ya tengo algunas cosas en mente. – dijo Misty. - Solo… dame unos minutos para cambiarme, ¿sí? –

- De acuerdo. – dijo Ash.

Misty corrió hacia su habitación, dejando a Ash y Pikachu solos. El entrenador apenas esperó a que ella desapareciera tras la puerta, e hizo un gesto de "¡SÍ!" triunfante. Lo había logrado. Pikachu solo pudo sonreír.

Entretanto, Misty abrió el armario en su habitación, mientras intentaba decidir qué ponerse. Se cambió el traje de baño que llevaba por un bikini de color rojo, y encima de él se puso unos shorts azules como los que usaba en sus primeros viajes con Ash, una chamarra amarilla de mangas cortas y sus zapatos de correr. Estuvo a punto de salir del cuarto después de coger su bolso, pero se detuvo al mirarse al espejo. Aún llevaba su pelo amarrado en esa coleta hacia un lado de siempre, que la hacía ver tan infantil. Después de unos cuantos segundos de "deliberación interna", se quitó la tira que le sujetaba su cabello, y con un cepillo que estaba cerca se lo acomodó un poco. Miró un par de segundos por ambos lados, y tuvo que admitir que le gustó lo que veía. Ya sintiéndose con mejor aspecto, salió de la habitación.

- Bien, estoy lista, vámonos. – dijo, cogiendo del brazo a Ash, y sonriendo ampliamente.

Ash tuvo que reprimir un "¡Wow!" cuando vio salir a Misty con el cabello suelto. Lucía mucho menos infantil, tenía más el aspecto de toda una señorita. Y eso le gustaba, tuvo que admitirlo. Sin más que decir, la pareja salió felizmente del gimnasio. Violeta y Lily se quedaron viendo en la puerta como los dos se iban alejando.

- Vaya, pues sí vino a "eso" después de todo. – comentó Lily, riendo por lo bajo.

- Te lo dije, era solo cuestión de tiempo. – replicó Violeta, luego soltó un suspiro. – Ahora yo soy la única que sigue soltera y sin compromiso. -

- No necesariamente. – sonrió Lily. – Sabes, esta mañana, Dorian me llamó para decirme que un amigo suyo quería conocerte, y me preguntó si podíamos hacer una doble cita. -

- ¿Hablas en serio? – Violeta no lo podía creer. - ¡¿Y POR QUÉ RAYOS NO ME LO DIJISTE ANTES? -

- Oye, cálmate. – Lily puso las manos en un gesto defensivo. – Estaba por decírtelo, pero con todo esto se me olvidó, perdón. -

Violeta soltó un pequeño gruñido, aunque en realidad no estaba enojada. Si la cosa iba bien, pronto podría decir que las cuatro Hermanas Sensacionales habían conseguido pareja. Cuánto tendría después para contarle a su hermana mayor Daisy cuando volviera de sus vacaciones.

* * *

_**En el Cabo Cerulean, tiempo después…**_

La tarde ya estaba cayendo, Ash y Misty se la habían pasado muy bien desde que salieron del gimnasio. Fueron al cine, pasaron por la heladería, incluso decidieron pararse un rato en un parque de diversiones. Ash todavía no se reponía por completo de ese último paseo en la montaña rusa. Eso, y el hecho de que su billetera se había quedado casi vacía por insistir en pagarlo todo, hacían que casi, CASI, lamentara haberla invitado a salir. Sin embargo, Misty en verdad se notaba muy feliz, y eso bastó para olvidarlo. En este momento, ambos estaban subiendo por una colina en el cabo al norte de la ciudad.

- ¿A dónde vamos exactamente, Misty? – preguntó Ash, que ya estaba un poco cansado de la caminata.

- Ya lo verás. – dijo ella. – Es un lugar muy popular para las citas. Y esta es la mejor hora para visitarlo. -

Ash se preguntaba qué querría decir con eso, pero siguió caminando. Misty sabía bien hacia donde iba, y había reservado ese lugar especialmente para esa hora… y para ese día cuando llegase el momento. Después de unos minutos, los dos llegaron a la cima de la colina.

- Bueno, ¿qué te parece? -

- Wow. – fue todo lo que Ash pudo decir. – Es… increíble. -

- Pikaaaa… - A Pikachu también le gustaba.

En verdad era un espectáculo digno de admirarse. El sol ya se estaba ocultando en el horizonte sobre el mar, haciendo que el cielo tomara tintes rojizos, y al mismo tiempo dando un hermoso espectáculo de luces sobre el agua. Misty se sentó en el borde de la colina a observarlo, y Ash se sentó junto a ella. La brisa de la tarde acariciaba suavemente sus rostros, mientras observaban la puesta del sol sobre el mar.

- Me gusta venir aquí cuando estoy tensa. – dijo Misty, rompiendo de pronto el silencio.

- Es muy bello por aquí. – dijo Ash.

- Tenemos suerte, no hay más nadie hoy por aquí. – dijo Misty. – A muchas parejas les gusta venir a ver el atardecer. -

- Y… ¿tú vienes a verlo sola? – preguntó Ash.

Misty se ruborizó levemente. Le incomodó que Ash preguntara eso, sin embargo, esa mirada y esa media sonrisita que le estaba dando él en ese momento hizo que se olvidara.

- *Suspiro*, ¿qué más iba a hacer? – dijo ella, con algo de desgano. – No tenía a nadie con quien venir… -

- ¿A nadie? – insistió Ash. Misty pareció molestarse un poco de su sondeo, pero prosiguió.

- La única persona con quien me hubiera gustado venir… siempre estaba demasiado lejos… en sus viajes Pokémon. – dijo, abrazándose las piernas y apoyando su cara en las rodillas.

Ash también sintió sus mejillas ruborizarse un poco. En otro tiempo, hubiera permanecido totalmente ignorante de lo que ella decía. Sin embargo, ahora había madurado lo suficiente como para captar la indirecta. Sintió una pequeña punzada de culpabilidad. Ya no era un niño, era tiempo de portarse como un hombre.

- No creerás que me olvidé de ti en mis viajes, ¿o sí? – dijo Ash, luego de unos segundos de silencio. – Siempre te recuerdo, pase lo que pase. Eres la mejor amiga que he tenido, en serio. A veces… bueno, muy a menudo en realidad, extraño esos días, incluso nuestras peleas. – se rió un poco en la última parte. Misty también se rió.

- Sí, a veces quisiera poder volver a viajar contigo… - admitió Misty. – Ya sabes, alguien tiene que asegurarse de mantenerte los pies sobre la tierra y todo eso, ¿no? -

- Jejeje, bueno, me guste o no, tú siempre vas conmigo a todos lados. – dijo Ash.

- ¿Qué quieres decir? – preguntó Misty.

- ¿Ya lo olvidaste? – dijo Ash, registrando un bolsillo de su mochila, y sacando algo.

Le pasó a Misty un pañuelo que ella reconoció inmediatamente, después de todo, ella misma se lo había dado cuando tomaron caminos separados, al terminar su viaje por la región Johto. Misty lo abrió, y se dio cuenta que adentro estaba ese anzuelo hecho a imagen de ella, la "Mini-Misty", como ella la llamaba. No pudo evitar sonreír, debían significar mucho para Ash si todavía los llevaba consigo después de tantos años. Misty cogió el anzuelo y lo examinó detenidamente. Se notaba que Ash lo mantenía en muy buen estado.

- Me ha resultado muy útil, ¿sabes? – dijo Ash. – Ese anzuelo fue el que pescó a mi Floatzel… aunque por poco se lo lleva. -

- ¿En serio? – preguntó Misty.

Ash empezó a relatarle cuando en una ocasión, viajando por la región Sinnoh, él y sus amigos se habían parado a pescar. Ash sacó el anzuelo, y Dawn le preguntó si podía usarlo, pero él no quiso, ambos empezaron a pelear y cuando se distrajeron, un Buizel apareció y lo cogió. Ash entró en pánico y no descansó hasta recuperarlo, lo cual fue un gran alivio para él. Misty pensó que resultaba irónico que ese mismo anzuelo que ella le había dado hubiese servido para atrapar al Pokémon que le dio la victoria a Ash en la batalla que acababan de tener.

- ¿No crees que exageraste un poco, solo por recuperar ese anzuelo? – preguntó Misty divertida.

- ¿A quién quieres engañar? – replicó Ash. – Tú nunca me lo hubieras perdonado si lo hubiera perdido, ¿o me equivoco? -

- Hmm… bueno, supongo que no. – dijo ella. – Algunas cosas nunca cambian, ¿verdad? -

- Tú has cambiado… - dijo Ash de pronto, sin saber muy bien por qué.

- ¿Qué dices? -

- Quiero decir… sólo mírate, ya no eres… bueno, una niña. – dijo Ash, sonrojándose un poco. Quería que eso fuese un cumplido, pero no estaba seguro de que le hubiera salido bien. Misty sin embargo, le sonrió.

- Tú también has cambiado. – dijo ella. – Antes tenía que agacharme para mirarte a los ojos. -

- ¡Hey! -

- Pero es verdad. – sonrió ella ante su enojo repentino. – Cuando te conocí, eras muy bajito para tu edad, y eso que yo no soy mucho mayor que tú. -

Ash desvió la mirada, sin tratar de disimular su enojo. Era cierto, Misty solo era unos ocho meses mayor, y cuando eran niños ella era notablemente más alta que él, siempre actuando como su hermana mayor (algo que ella misma reconocía). Si bien aún con los años ella disfrutaba molestándolo con eso, pensó que era hora de dejar de tratarlo como un niño, después de todo, ya ninguno de los dos lo era.

Repentinamente, Ash sintió algo sobre el dorso de su mano, y cuando miró, vio que Misty había posado su mano sobre la de él. Una mano que se sentía muy, muy cálida. Levantó la mirada, y vio que ella le sonreía tiernamente, sin dar señal alguna de querer quitar su mano de ahí. Antes que pudiera decir nada, fue ella quien habló.

- Pero has crecido mucho, Ash. – le dijo, con toda sinceridad. – Y no solo en estatura, debo decir. Te has convertido en un gran entrenador, y se ve que has madurado. -

- No soy el único, tú también te has vuelto más fuerte. – sonrió él, con algo de timidez. – Y además… el hecho de que te has puesto más bonita en estos últimos años tampoco hace daño. -

Misty pareció sorprenderse con esas palabras, y no fue la única, Ash al parecer tampoco supo de donde le salieron. ¿Era eso posible? ¿Ash, haciéndole un cumplido, a ella, sobre su apariencia? Sin embargo, Ash no hizo ninguna señal de querer retractarse de lo que había dicho, después de todo, aunque fuese un desliz, era verdad. No supo exactamente que decirle, así que simplemente le dedicó una sonrisa y volvió la mirada hacia el horizonte.

Los dos permanecieron en silencio un rato. Ambos observaban la puesta del sol sobre el mar, en verdad era un espectáculo digno de admirarse, y lo tenían todo para ellos solos en ese momento. Para ellos solos, eso sonaba muy bien. Misty, sin embargo, decidió al cabo de unos minutos que la atmósfera entre los dos estaba demasiado calmada para su gusto, y decidió moverla un poco. De pronto, sin avisar, se puso de pie.

- Oye, Ash. –

- ¿Eh? -

- ¿Te tirarías un clavado desde aquí? – le preguntó.

- ¿Cómo dices? -

- Yo a veces lo hago. – dijo ella.

- No juegues. – respondió él. El risco sobre el que estaban debía tener al menos unos 50 metros de alto, por lo menos 5 veces más que el trampolín de la piscina del gimnasio. Habría que estar loco para tirarse desde ahí, o eso creía Ash.

- ¿No crees que lo haga? – dijo Misty poniendo los brazos en jarras. – Bueno, te lo demostraré. -

- ¡Espera, acaso vas a…! -

Ash se cortó en seco, Misty le había dado la espalda, sin mediar palabras se quitó la chamarra y los shorts, quedándose solo en el bikini que llevaba debajo. Se volteó, y sonrió ante la expresión de Ash por verla así, claramente se había impresionado aún más que al haberla visto con el traje de baño de una pieza en el gimnasio. Y sin darle oportunidad de decir una sola palabra más, caminó hacia atrás, se paró de puntillas en el borde del risco, y dio un salto de espaldas ejecutando una pirueta.

- ¡MISTY! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_La pelirroja hizo una entrada limpia al agua. Eso había sido un salto olímpico, digno de medalla de oro, pensó Ash. Unos segundos después, Misty nadó hacia la superficie para tomar aire, y volvió a llamarlo.

- ¿Por qué no vienes, Ash? – le gritó desde abajo. - ¡El agua está deliciosa! -

- No es posible… - dijo Ash, boquiabierto. – En verdad se tiró. -

- Pikachu. – dijo Pikachu.

- ¿Qué pasa, Ash? – volvió a gritar Misty. - ¡No me digas que tienes miedo! -

- Hmm… - Ash frunció el ceño con ese comentario. – Bueno, si ella puede, yo también. -

No se iba a quedar corto frente a ella, no señor, de ninguna manera. Dejó a Pikachu en el suelo, se quitó la camiseta, los pantalones y los zapatos, y encargándole a Pikachu cuidarlos, se paró en el borde.

- Bueno… lo haré rápido, y lo superaré… ¡AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHH! -

_**¡SPLASH! **_Ash dio un salto de bola de cañón, esperando lo mejor, hasta que aterrizó en el agua. Fueron unos segundos que para él parecieron eternos. Cayó cerca de Misty, quien luego del salpicón, sonrió satisfecha.

- Veo que agallas no te faltan, Ash. – dijo. Pero él no le respondió, ni dio señal de salir a la superficie. - ¿Ash? ¿Ash? -

Misty miró alrededor, buscándolo. No lo veía por ninguna parte. ¿Habría sido la caída demasiado para él? Empezaba a preocuparse.

- Ash, deja de jugar y sal de una… ¡aaah! *glub* -

Sin avisar, Misty de pronto se sintió arrastrada por la fuerza dentro el agua. Al abrir los ojos se dio cuenta que Ash la había agarrado del pie, y aunque no lo pudiera ver del todo claro por la escasa iluminación, no se necesitaba ser un genio para saber que el moreno sonreía de oreja a oreja. Por si eso no bastara, el muy bribón empezó a hacerle cosquillas en el pie. Misty tuvo que luchar por liberarse al mismo tiempo que por aguantarse la risa, hasta que por fin Ash la soltó, y ambos volvieron a nadar hacia la superficie. Al salir, Misty estaba claramente molesta por el susto, mientras que Ash sonreía ampliamente, al parecer le había parecido muy divertido asustarla de ese modo.

- Eso no fue divertido, Ash. – dijo ella.

- Claro que sí. Deberías ver tu cara, no tiene precio. – replicó él.

- Me diste un susto de muerte. – dijo Misty, volteando la mirada e hinchando las mejillas. – Y además, por poco me ahogas. -

- Ah vamos. – interrumpió él. – Haría falta más que eso para acabar contigo, bien lo sabes. -

- Eres un… un… - sin poder hablar más, Misty comenzó a atacarlo salpicándole agua, a lo cual Ash de inmediato respondió y contraatacó.

Los dos continuaron con sus juegos por un buen rato, salpicándose, persiguiéndose y tratando de atraparse nadando el uno al otro, compitiendo por quién de los dos aguantaba la respiración más tiempo… en fin, se lo estaban pasando en grande, como si no hubiera mañana. Era muy extraño y a la vez muy familiar para los dos estar ahí jugando, y compartiendo juntos, como en los viejos tiempos, se sentían como niños otra vez, y les resultaba muy agradable. Pero al mismo tiempo, había algo diferente en ello, por dos razones. Primera, si bien era cierto que habían compartido muchos momentos como ese juntos durante sus viajes, lo cierto era que muy rara vez habían podido hacerlo ellos dos solos, siempre había alguien más presente (Brock o Tracey). Segunda, si bien andaban comportándose como niños, ya ninguno de los dos lo era. Estar en esa clase de contacto cercano, solos ellos dos, hacía que comenzaran a despertar nuevas emociones y sensaciones en su interior. De las del tipo que un niño no podría entender del todo.

Los juegos cesaron cuando, aprovechándose de que ya estaba oscureciendo, Misty se sumergió y contuvo el aire para que Ash no pudiera detectarla por las burbujas. Ash se movía constantemente mientras miraba a los lados y hacia atrás, tratando de ver por donde pensaba atacarlo, por lo que descuidó el frente, y sin que lo supiera, Misty nadó por debajo de él y ascendió rápidamente.

- ¡Buuuuu! -

- ¡Aack! – gritó Ash en cuanto Misty emergió frente a él, y sin decir más, le rodeaba el cuello con sus brazos.

- ¡Jajaja! ¡Yo gano de nuevo! – dijo triunfante la pelirroja. – Te lo dije, en el agua, no hay forma de que puedas vencerme. -

Ash estuvo a punto de protestar algo, cuando se dio cuenta de algo, algo que no había sentido antes, o no recordaba haber sentido antes. Misty lo tenía abrazado del cuello, así que los dos estaban cerca, muy cerca. Y a pesar del frío del agua, sentía como si se estuviese sofocando de calor, por alguna razón. Por primera vez en su vida, pudo notar que Misty tenía la piel suave, muy suave…

- "Dios… ¿qué me pasa? " – pensó.

Ya antes la había tocado, pero claro, esta era la primera vez que tenían esa clase de contacto, un contacto realmente muy, muy cercano. Mucho más del que recordaba haberlo tenido jamás, ya fuera con ella, o con alguna otra chica. Lo más extraño era que, al parecer, esto era un poco más de lo que esperaba conseguir con ella por haberla invitado a salir con él, y el hecho de estar los dos tan escasos de ropa en ese momento, solo lo empeoraba aún más. Ahora, ¿qué se suponía que debía hacer, o decir? Estaba más nervioso, y confundido que nunca.

Misty, por su parte, pareció percibir los nervios de Ash. Ella sabía mejor que nadie que Ash debía tener muy poca o nada de experiencia con las chicas. Aparentemente, iba a necesitar que ella lo ayudase un poco, así que decidió tomar la iniciativa.

- ¿Qué te pasa, Ash? – le dijo ella, con una voz que tenía un cierto tono… sexy. - ¿Nervioso? -

- Hmm… - Ash desvió la mirada. – Tal vez… un poco. -

- ¿Por qué? – dijo ella. – Estamos en confianza, ¿no? -

Ash no dijo nada, pero Misty seguía sonriéndole, se notaba que estaba disfrutando de ese momento, y del hecho de tener el control de la situación. Preguntándose si debería hacer algo, Ash intentó mover sus manos bajo el agua hacia ella, para atraerla más hacia él. Las manos le temblaban, pero Misty no protestó cuando las sintió sobre su cintura, es más, hasta parecía que le gustaba.

- Misty… yo… hay algo… que quiero decirte. – dijo, con la voz algo temblorosa.

- ¿Qué es? – preguntó Misty, aunque sabía perfectamente lo que él quería decirle.

- Yo… bueno, tú… tú realmente me… -

- Vamos, solo dilo. – dijo ella. – No es tan difícil. -

Pero sí lo era. Él nunca había sido bueno para tratar con chicas. Sintió algo de envidia por Brock, que siempre se inspiraba y sabía que decirle a una mujer (aunque no siempre fuese con buenos resultados). Y no se trataba simplemente de que le gustara, los sentimientos que tenía hacia ella eran mucho más fuertes, no podría expresarlos con palabras. Un momento, ¿palabras? ¿No se suponía que él era más un hombre de acción, y que las acciones hablan más que las palabras?

- Misty… - Sin poder contenerse más, la sujetó con fuerza, con una mano de la cintura, con la otra por detrás de la cabeza, y la besó.

El beso la cogió totalmente desprevenida. Fue un beso primerizo, algo agresivo (típico de Ash), y Misty pudo notar que los labios de Ash estaban algo tensos. Pobre, estaba tan nervioso que simplemente aprovechó el impulso del momento. Era definitivo, ella tenía que ayudarlo, así que movió sus manos hacia las mejillas de él, y comenzó a acariciarlas gentilmente, tratando de hacerlo relajarse. Las caricias de Misty surtieron efecto, poco a poco se fue soltando, los nervios se le iban disipando. Todo iba bien… todo iba muy bien…

Después de unos minutos, se separaron, y se miraron fijamente a los ojos. Ash se quedó perdido en esos ojos verde agua, el amor que Misty había guardado por él durante tanto tiempo le devolvió la mirada, haciéndola ver, si eso era posible, más hermosa que nunca a los ojos de Ash.

- ¿Y… esto significa que… te gusto? – preguntó Misty tímidamente.

- No. – dijo Ash casi en un susurro. Misty se sorprendió, pero él siguió sonriéndole.

- ¿Cómo de que no? Sí después de… -

- Shhh… - la calló con el dedo. - Esto significa que te amo… y que estoy loco por ti. Eso era lo que te quería decir. –

Se sintió como si le hubieran quitado un enorme peso de encima. Por fin lo había dejado salir. No había sido fácil, pero se sentía mucho mejor consigo mismo ahora. Por su parte, el corazón de Misty quería saltar fuera de su pecho de la emoción. Apenas podía creer que ese chico, tan despistado en lo que a sentimientos se refería, no solo se hubiera dado cuenta de los sentimientos de ella hacia él, sino que además los correspondía.

- Ya lo sabía. – dijo Misty.

- ¿En serio? -

- Sí, aunque… hubo veces en que tuve mis dudas. -

- ¿Y eso por qué? – inquirió Ash.

- Tú sabes bien por qué. – replicó Misty. – Siempre te hacías el difícil conmigo. Intentaba que te dieras cuenta por ti mismo, pero eso nunca funcionó… hasta ahora, al menos. -

- Oye, tenme algo de consideración, ¿sí? – se defendió Ash. – Tú tampoco ayudabas mucho… cuando te daban tus rabietas y todo eso. -

- La culpa solo la tenías tú. – dijo Misty. – Podrías haber aprendido un poco de tacto con las chicas, en vez de estar tan enfrascado con el hecho de ser entrenador. -

Ash no dijo nada más. No podía defenderse de eso, sabía perfectamente que eso era verdad. Viéndolo en retrospectiva, el hecho de "ser un niño" no era una excusa. Después de todo, con el tiempo, tendría que haberse desarrollado, no solo físicamente, sino también en cuanto a sentimientos.

- Y dime… ¿cuándo fue que te diste cuenta? – no pudo evitar preguntar Misty, rompiendo el silencio.

- La verdad… no lo sé. – dijo Ash. – Solo sé que, a veces, soñaba contigo, echaba de menos nuestras peleas… pensaba en todos los buenos momentos que pasamos juntos… -

- Bueno, no te negaré que yo también extrañaba mucho nuestras aventuras juntos. – dijo Misty.

- Y también… ellos vinieron a decirme "tú le gustas". -

- ¿Quiénes? – preguntó ella.

- Todo mundo, prácticamente. – admitió, algo avergonzado. – Al parecer, todo mundo lo sabía excepto yo. -

- Jeje, no me extraña, tú siempre fuiste el más lento. – rió Misty.

- Eso me dejó pensando, y… - continuó, aparentemente ignorando el anterior comentario. - Bueno, a fuerza de estar pensando en ti, la idea de que tenía que invitarte a salir conmigo… antes que alguien más se me adelantara... - Se ruborizó al decir esta parte. - … poco a poco se apoderó de mí. Solo que, bueno, no estaba seguro si querrías, así que pensé en… -

- ¿Retarme a una batalla para obligarme a salir contigo? – completó Misty. Sonó mucho más feo de lo que Ash estaba pensando, pero acertado.

- Sí… básicamente… esa era mi idea. – dijo rascándose detrás de la cabeza.

- No puedo creerlo. ¿Montaste todo esto, solo para pedirme que saliera contigo? – inquirió Misty, parecía estar algo molesta.

- Nunca fui bueno para estas cosas, ¿de acuerdo? – dijo Ash. – A veces… quisiera ser como Brock. -

- No hablarás en serio. – dijo Misty.

- Por lo menos a él no le cuesta trabajo expresar lo que siente. – comentó Ash.

- Ash… si lo que querías era salir conmigo… no tenías más que pedírmelo. No era necesario que me retaras a una batalla. – La expresión de enojo desapareció por completo de la cara de Misty.

- ¿En serio? – preguntó él, aparentemente no le creía. – Pensé que no te gustaban los chicos despistados e inmaduros… como yo. -

- Tú eres un caso especial. – dijo ella. – Y si realmente fuiste tan lejos solo para esto, quiere decir que ya no eres tan despistado ni tan inmaduro… solo sigues igual de inocente que antes, y eso es lo que me gusta de ti. -

Y sin mediar más palabras, la pelirroja sujetó suavemente las mejillas de Ash, y lo besó de nuevo. Ella besaba muy diferente, lo hacía de una manera más delicada y tierna, en contraste con ese beso un poco repentino y agresivo que él le había dado. Ash tuvo que admitirlo, le gustaba la forma de besar de Misty, sin duda se podría acostumbrar a ella.

- Ya anocheció, mejor nos vamos. – dijo ella, luego de que se separaron.

- ¿En serio tenemos que irnos? – preguntó Ash, a quien en realidad no le importaba si se quedaban otro rato ahí.

- No nos podemos estar toda la noche aquí, Ash. – dijo Misty. – A no ser que quieras… ¿dormir con los peces? -

- Hmm... está bien, volvamos. – dijo Ash, resignado.

La pareja salió del agua, y luego subieron de vuelta hasta la cima del acantilado. Se vistieron de nuevo, recogieron sus cosas y aún con las ropas algo húmedas regresaron al gimnasio, igual que como habían salido, tomados del brazo. Ash pensó en tomarse su tiempo en la caminata de vuelta, después de todo, no le molestaba mantenerse así con ella por un largo rato, algo en lo que Misty estuvo de acuerdo.

* * *

_**A la mañana siguiente…**_

Después de aquella tarde tan movida, el entrenador y la líder estaban realmente muy cansados. Ya era muy tarde, por lo que Ash aceptó quedarse a dormir en el cuarto de huéspedes del gimnasio por esa noche, y partir en la mañana. Al despertar, sin embargo, percibió el aroma de algo florido cerca de él, y al abrir los ojos, se dio cuenta que lo que olía era el cabello de Misty. La pelirroja dormía plácidamente abrazada de él, con una sonrisita en los labios, y su mano estaba entrelazada con la de él. Ash sonrió, sin duda ella debió esperar a que él estuviera dormido, y deliberadamente se metió en su cuarto y en su cama sin que él se diera cuenta. Pero no se quejó; era bonito tenerla allí para darle los buenos días como Dios manda en cuanto despertara. Inclusive, cuando sus hermanas abrieron de sopetón la puerta, irrumpiendo en el cuarto, y los encontraron a ambos abrazados en la cama (obviamente poniendo el grito en el cielo y malinterpretando la situación), al despertarse Misty solo les exigió que los dejaran solos, que lo que ella y Ash y hicieran no era asunto suyo.

Luego del desayuno, Ash y Pikachu se prepararon para partir. Después de todo les esperaba una larga y difícil jornada cuando llegaran a la Meseta Índigo. Pero como era de esperarse, en la puerta del gimnasio tuvo que detenerse, para poder despedirse de Misty. Iba a tomarse su tiempo.

- Bien… - empezó a decir. – Creo que es… tiempo de despedirnos. -

- Mejor no lo alargues, Ash. – dijo Misty. – Entre más te quedes, más difícil será irte. -

- Lo sé, es solo que… - Ash exhaló un suspiro. – No recuerdo habérmela pasado tan bien contigo... o con nadie, en toda mi vida. -

- Sí, te entiendo perfectamente. – sonrió ella.

- Bueno… la Meseta Indigo me espera, nos vemos. -

Ash se dio la vuelta y se dispuso a irse, pensó que era mejor salir corriendo y no mirar atrás para evitar cambiar de parecer. Pero antes que lo hiciera, Misty lo detuvo sujetándolo del brazo.

- ¿Qué pasa? – preguntó Ash.

Misty desvió la mirada, Ash pudo ver que sus mejillas habían tomado un tono rojizo. Se notaba nerviosa, pero no podía negar que eso la hacía verse aún más encantadora. Parecía tener las palabras en la punta de la lengua, pero no le salían. Sin embargo, haciendo acopio de fuerzas, finalmente le sonrió tiernamente y le dijo:

- Antes de que te vayas… una última cosa que darte. – dijo sujetándolo por el mentón. Ash supo perfectamente lo que ella iba a hacer, de modo que no hizo preguntas ni opuso resistencia alguna cuando ella lo abrazó del cuello, y se paró de puntillas para besarlo. Ash se preguntaba si Misty habría aprendido con alguien más antes de él, porque la verdad lo hacía como una verdadera experta. Luego de separarse, ambos se sonrieron uno al otro, y Ash, como haciéndose el tonto, le preguntó:

- Y… ¿eso por qué fue? -

- Para la buena suerte, ¿qué crees? – dijo ella. – Aunque sé que no la necesitarás. -

- Después de eso no hay forma de que pueda perder. – dijo Ash, sin dejar de sonreír. – Misty… sé que estás ocupada con el gimnasio y todo, pero… ¿será que… tal vez, podríamos…? -

- Shhh. Habrá tiempo de pensar en eso cuando vuelvas. – lo interrumpió Misty, sabía perfectamente lo que quería decirle.

- ¿Vas a esperarme hasta entonces? -

- He esperado por nueve años. – dijo Misty. – Unos o dos meses más darán lo mismo. Ahora ve, y demuéstrales de qué estás hecho. -

- Lo haré. - dijo Ash. – Y de nuevo… discúlpame por tardarme tanto. -

- No te preocupes. – sonrió ella.

Ash tuvo que hacer un esfuerzo supremo para separarse de ella, y era evidente que ella tampoco quería hacerlo. Se despidieron silenciosamente, sin dejar de mirarse, Misty sonreía algo melancólica, pero a la vez esperanzada, porque sabía, en su corazón, que cuando se volvieran a ver, tendrían todo el tiempo para estar juntos.

Ash, por otro lado, se iba en parte algo triste por dejar así a Misty, pero al mismo tiempo con un vigor renovado diez veces más para la batalla que le esperaba en la Meseta Indigo. No sabía muy bien por qué, pero estaba convencido de que, si había podido ganar esa batalla interna, podría hacer cualquier cosa.

- "Me llevó varios años darme cuenta…" – pensó. – "Pero como dicen por ahí, más vale tarde que nunca." -

_**FIN.**_

* * *

**Notas del Autor:**

¿Qué hay, gente? Es mi segundo oneshot de mi pareja favorita en Pokémon. Ya llevaba varios meses trabajando en él, pero justo ahora es que logré terminarlo. Creo que esta historia surgió de un review que me dejaron en "El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños", sobre que debería hacer que Ash fuese el que tomara la iniciativa, ya que en esa historia la que lo hizo fue Misty. Quise ponerlos a ambos un poco más maduros, pero que aún retuvieran algo de su relación cuando eran niños, espero haberlo conseguido. Pensé en, tal vez, ejercitar mis habilidades de escritor poniéndome a hacer historias cortas (cortas para mis estándares, claro está). Este fic lo tengo pensado como una antesala a otro en el cual Ash se enfrenta a la Elite 4, que sería puramente sobre batallas Pokémon, así que, de algún modo, esto nos sirve de "calentamiento" tanto a Ash como a mí. Sobre el fic de "Quest for the Power", creo que voy a reestructurarlo un poco, y lo retomaré cuando reorganice un poco mis ideas, y como dije, me gustaría ejercitarme un poco haciendo historias cortas. También, creo que me gustaría unir esfuerzos con otros escritores, de hecho, estoy trabajando en conjunto con **MajinLu** en una secuela de "El Mejor Regalo de Cumpleaños", y si tengo éxito, puede que me anime a escribir historias con otras de mis parejas favoritas, especialmente algunas de las que he visto pocas o ninguna historia por ahí.

Bueno, eso era todo. Estoy en máquina prestada, así que mejor me apresuro antes que me saquen de aquí. ¡Hasta otra!


End file.
